In the first funding cycle (2001-2006), the MMC-VICC Cancer Partnership primarily focused on basic and clinical cancer research, with only one clinic-based behavioral research project, and the Partnership lacked a community outreach component. In 2006, the Partnership created a new Community Outreach Core (COC) guided by a framework of community-based participatory research (CBPR) to further the aims of the Cancer Partnership In reducing cancer disparities. Given its strong history of community-based research with minority communities, TSU was brought in as a subcontractor to co-lead the new COC, under the leadership of Dr. Baqar Husaini (TSU), Dr. Elizabeth Williams (VICC) and Dr. Paul Juarez (MMC) and with Dr. Pamela Hull (TSU). In August 2010, Dr. Wujcik took over as VICC Co-Leader when Dr. Williams left VICC to join the TSU public health faculty.